Increasingly, electron circuitry, including that employed for providing visual indications of a magnitude, are being constructed of components mounted upon printed circuit boards. With the common availability of integrated circuit components, often entire electronic instruments can be built out of a number of such integrated circuit elements mounted upon a single printed circuit board with, in the case of indicating instruments, an output indication element located along one end of the printed circuit board. As a result, the entire electronics unit has the flat, plate-like physical dimensions. Such units are often employed in stacked arrays to provide output plural indications and are panel mounted for visual perception by an operator. Here housings for the electronics should match in shape the basic dimensions of the printed circuit board to reduce size and should further permit a secure and rigid mounting of the entire electronics package to the panel. The housing must at the same time permit efficient and economical electrical connection to the circuitry within, particularly in the case where a plurality of the elements are stacked in adjacent relationship along a panel.